Bruises Are Back In Style
by CurlyQPride
Summary: Running away to Mcdonalds with him was more fun than staying back listening to the teacher. "Share a cola with me, two straws and all. I'll never like you like that." he tells himself...Over and over. USxJapan


**If you catch many mistakes, bare with me. I perfected this editing wise before, but for some reason fanfition massacred my file putting all the paragraphs together and getting rid of random words. So I tried fixing it last second. XD;; The second chapter I'm going to make sure comes out completely understandale editing and grammar wise. It will also be much longer. Thank you for those who can bare with the misconvienence. ~Curly**

**__**

It was fair to say he was one of those guys who had been the same all throughout childhood. The significant qualities could be handed to you in a list: Immature, gutsy, bold, careless, ignorant, rude, sentimental and definitely that wasn't the dictionary form of Alfred Jones, images and visionaries wouldn't do too much good need to know him to understand what was so odd. Sit next to him at lunch; share a locker next to his. He didn't fill in the stereotype "pick on the new kid" but rather "who is that new kid?"Alfred already had been passed the new kid stage for months. It is almost as if he has been walking the hall for three years.

Still noticed by wandering eyes and having been respected by the disrespectful, some new students don't turn out so gloriously scenario would be to show up at school brand new, lost as ever and entering your first class. The teacher introduces you and no one spares you one glance. Most heads are pressed against wooden desks yawning and many others facing windows of the outside world where they want to join.

"His name is Kiku and if he needs any help with his classes, please, give him some of your time." The almost grandmother like teacher smiled as her students paid no attention. It didn't bother him.

"Thank you" Kiku bowed, and by the end of this, he felt finally a gaze from a student in one of the back desks. Kiku wasn't going to make that awkward mistake of locking eyes with a person he has never met. He didn't dare turn his whoever it was in the back of the room kept scanning, leaning back in his seat. Kiku caught this in a fuzzy and unclear fleeting look. This didn't make him just feel uncomfortable but also embarrassed.

He looked down; _does he seem irritated with me? May I have done something to offend him?_ Kiku bit his bottom lip, all with the morose feeling in the room.

"Would you like to find a seat?" A few students grinned trying to hold back a laugh at this. This only perplexed the new Japanese student.

"Ah, yes!" His head faced the front again, same scene as before... Including blue eyes now catching his, with a smirk.

"You can sit next to me!" His voice called out, motioning a hand in a friendly of once sleepy students snapped their heads around the face the blonde.

A petite platinum blonde called out, "Alf, what are you-"

"Wonderful Alfred! Just take a seat next to him sweetie!" Ms. Colbert set a hand on Kiku's back, almost pushing him foward.

He took anxious steps nearing the boy's desk, and something set off in himself saying how unusual this boy had come sat down, bottom shifting uneasily below him as he tried to keep his mind off the strange blonde so eager at that moment.

"I was new like you not too long ago." He set his messy binder with shifting papers on the desk.

"Oh…That's wonderful" was all that managed to spill out Kiku's mouth as he timidly avoided eye contact.

"Wonderful?" He laughed.

tapped her foot, "Alfred, please listen!"

Without any response, the blonde ripped a sheet sticking out his binder. Leaning his head close to the sheet, the taller nation scribbled something out, crumpling the paper and tossing it into Kiku's lap right afterwards. A confused expression had shown in brown eyes as they shifted to the paper. His eyes had looked forward at the American who wore a cocky smile behind laced hands, elbows propped on the desk. Kiku opened the paper under the desk, still and carefully as to not make a noise.

He read the very top.

-I want you-

His heart did a jump and felt unsettled from shock, pace slowing down and he raised an eyebrow unimpressed after reading the bottom of the sheet.

-…to come around the school with me so I can teach you a few things-

_Not funny._

Hesitating and not looking over one bit, the smaller nation wrote back, tossing the paper in the same fashion afterwards.

-Thank you. That would be helpful.--You have a lot to learn.--I'm sure I'll be fine-

-how are you so sure?- Alfred did a snort.

As patient as he had been, Kiku was getting irritated.

-You forgot to capitalize "How".-

-Ooo, so your gunna play it like that?-

-**You're-

-~YOU'RE~ Funny XD-

-Please, let's stop, I'm trying to learn.-

-yew bee trieing tew lern boutz sum mayth-

-…"You are trying to learn about math."-

"I can't believe you actually corrected that!" Alfred burst out laughing. The raven haired nation slumped slowly in his seat, face warming up.

"Alfred!" Ms. Colbert snapped and slammed her chalk down onto a front row desk, "Go find another seat! You're not allowed to sit next to Kiku!"

A pause and then a roar of laughter among the classroom.

A student in a front row desk with messy blonde hair and a sweater vest rolled his eyes. A Canadian facepalmed.

The blonde smiled, shrugged and just took another seat across the room, "Will do, will do!"

As the class went on, Kiku jotted down the homework requirements and new classroom rules. Alfred was simply texting under his desk to every contact.

The bell run across every classroom, students tumbled out doors in large masses. Kiku didn't worry a bit about rushing out the class, still behind in his desk finishing up notes.

"You're pretty dedicated, aren't you?"…Familiar laugh. He did a jump in his seat from the sudden voice. He glimpsed up with wide eyes clutching a pencil, only then to see a familiar face. Lying was a good way to get out of talking with the person who got you in trouble, "Listen, I'm in a hurry and-"

"Meet me by woodshop at lunch."…And he rushed out with the rest of the herd.

_What was-_


End file.
